


Kairos

by 68_Omicron_Ceti



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Appreciation (Naruto), Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Bonding (Naruto), F/M, Family, Fuuinjutsu, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-War, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68_Omicron_Ceti/pseuds/68_Omicron_Ceti
Summary: Kairos (n.) совершенный, деликатный, решающий момент; мимолетная правильность времени и места, создающая благоприятную атмосферу для действий, слов или движения.Возможно, они были эгоистами. Возможно, все что случилось, было бы к лучшему. Все, что они знали, это то, что на этот раз они будут вместе.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Mizpah

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kairos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908102) by [aninconsistentwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aninconsistentwriter/pseuds/aninconsistentwriter). 



Mizpah — глубокая эмоциональная связь между людьми, особенно теми, которые разделены расстоянием или смертью.

Как только Саске пришел в академию первым утром, он сразу же начал искать знакомый ежик светлых волос. Он обнаружил Наруто, который сидел на подоконнике в классе, уставившись на деревню. Учиха собрался подойти к нему, но вдруг почувствовал, как маленькая ладошка на мгновение касается его, а потом так же быстро ускользает назад — движение незаметное для всех, кроме них двоих. Саске повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, как Сакура мягко улыбается в ответ. Он вздохнул с облегчением. Похоже, что дзюцу сработало, по крайней мере, на них двоих.

Теперь проверить Наруто…

Сакура поспешила добраться до джинчуурики первой, коснувшись его плеча. Блондин повернулся к ним с неуверенной улыбкой на лице, и Саске увидел, что он едва сдерживал слёзы. Саске выдохнул глубоко внутри. Они заранее осознавали, что им будет трудно вернуться. Сам Саске едва избежал ступора сегодня утром, когда увидел свою семью, сидящую у стола за завтраком. Но Наруто должен был проснуться один, в едва пригодной для жизни квартире со всеми воспоминаниями о том, как деревня ненавидит его сейчас. В то время как Саске проживал лучшие годы своей жизни, а у Сакуры, в отличие от товарищей по команде, никогда не было травмирующего детства, Наруто проходил через одни из самых худших годов своего существования.

— О, Наруто не плачь! — Сакура шептала, зная, что они не должны слишком рано привлечь внимание к своим поступкам и изменившимся личностям. Она дотронулась до руки Наруто и сжала ее.

— На этот раз мы с Саске-куном здесь. Ты будешь не один.

Наруто сжал ее ладошку в ответ, прежде чем отпустить.

— Со мной все будет хорошо, Сакура-чан! Просто, слишком много всего. Не, Саске… как ты держишься? — блондин обратил внимание на мальчика.

— Я в порядке, добе, — ответил Саске, чуть заметно улыбаясь своему другу. Он увидел краем глаза, что Ирука смотрел на них широко распахнутыми глазами, удивившись, что два соперника так непринуждённо разговаривали.

— Нам лучше пойти и найти наши места, пока Ирука-сенсей ничего не заподозрил. Встретимся сегодня на причале после школы.

Они кивнули перед тем, как сесть на свои места. Наруто сидел в конце класса, а Саске на два ряда впереди. Сакура, зная, что она должна оставаться прежней, сидела рядом с Саске и притворялась, будто все еще влюблена в него. Она вздохнула, пришла в себя. В конце концов, она оставила позади свою раздражающую одержимость Саске, и они втроем стали ближе, чем когда-либо, но сейчас ей приходится вести себя так же, как раньше. Лучше бы этот эксперимент дал желаемый результат. «Пытаться пройти все заново, чтобы потерпеть неудачу — это слишком», подумала куноичи.

Три товарища по команде немного потерялись в первый день, и в конце по отдельности добрались до причалов, все еще переживая о том, чтобы их не заметили. Сакура пришла первой, села на краешек доски и наблюдала за рябью воды, ожидая ребят. Она услышала шаги позади нее и почувствовала, что кто-то сел с левой стороны. Она уловила блеск золотистых волос боковым зрением и мягко улыбнулась:

— Я и забыла, какой ты милашка в детстве, Наруто! Эти твои голубые глаза! Как я могла подумать, что Саске — самый красивый в нашем классе? — она улыбнулась ему, радуясь шансу слегка подшутить над своим лучшим другом.

— Сакура-чан! Не груби! — захныкал блондин, — К тому же, ты никогда не смотрела на меня раньше! Ты замечала только Саске! Ох, Саске-кун! Могу я сесть рядом с тобой, Саске-кун? Хочешь пообедать со мной сегодня, Саске-кун! — Наруто дразнил ее в ответ.

— Может, хватит уже? Опять быть шестилетними достаточно трудно, не усложняйте ситуацию, — вздохнул Саске сзади. Он держал в руках маленький коричневый мешочек и протянул каждому из товарищей по команде по палочке данго. Они поблагодарили его, когда он занял место справа от Сакуры. Он откусил шарик и посмотрел на двух своих друзей.

— Итак, теперь, когда мы уверены, что все трое вернулись, каков наш план действий?

Наруто отложил свое данго, жадно проглотив все три шарика. Саске нахмурился и мысленно сделал заметку, чтобы вернуться к этому позже. У него были подозрения. Блондин посмотрел на небо, откинувшись назад на спину.

— Пока что нам нужно держаться в тени. У нас есть примерно год до резни, и шесть, пока мы не станем генинами. Наша первая цель — остановить резню и спасти Итачи. Но если мы вдруг начнем действовать по-другому, люди начнут подозревать. Особенно меня, — с горечью сказал он.

Сакура положила маленькую руку на бедро Наруто:

— Но если у нас есть только год, чтобы остановить резню, мы не можем ждать слишком долго, чтобы действовать. Учиха уже сейчас строят планы. Честно говоря, уверена, что они планировали все это годами. Обито сказал, что они стали беспокойными еще с тех пор, как Курама напал на деревню.

— Нет, мы не можем ждать слишком долго. Думаю, нам нужно поговорить с Итачи и привлечь его к этому. Несмотря на то, что мы знаем, что произойдет, мы все еще в шестилетних телах. У нас нет старых сил. Не говоря уже о том, что в принципе невозможно будет сделать это, не проинформировав кого-либо. И я не доверяю Сандайме Хокаге. Не верю, что он справиться, — ответил Саске.

Наруто мгновение выглядел задумчивым:

— Итачи, наверное, лучший человек, которому можно было бы доверить наше предзнание. Ты еще говорил, что Шисуи может быть вторым человеком, которого мы в это втянем. Во многих случаях нас защищали и его, и Итачи, преданность деревне и желание мира. Саске, ты уже можешь активировать Шаринган?

Черноволосый мальчишка кивнул:

— Да, и стандартный Шаринган, и мой Мангекью были активированы прошлой ночью, когда я проснулся в этом теле. Но, я не знаю, смогу ли я активировать Риннеган. Я не думаю, что это тело выдержит.

Сакура кивнула:

— Честно говоря, это удивительно, что ты оказался способен сохранить Мангекью. Наверное, мне стоит немного понаблюдать за тем, что происходит с тобой. Не активируй пока Шаринган и держи меня в курсе любых головных болей или проблем со зрением. Другой вопрос — печать Наруто. Ты уже смог связаться с Курамой?  


— Нет, печать все еще плотно закрыта. Я даже не могу добраться до малейшего кусочка его чакры. Придётся придумать, как взломать печать самому, если я хочу пообщаться с упрямым лисом до того, как эро-сеннин вернется, — вздохнул Наруто.

«Это была еще одна болезненная часть этого опыта, » — подумал он, — «я не только вернулся в деревню, которая меня ненавидит, но и должен буду начать все с нуля с Курамой». Прошел как минимум год с тех пор, как блондин и биджуу сняли печать и начали открыто общаться. «Это очень странная форма одиночества, тишина в голове», – понял он.

Вся ситуация была странной, если три шиноби были честны с собой. Несмотря на то, что они выиграли войну, мир не продлился долго. Деревни шиноби вступили в бой уже через несколько месяцев после того, как команда семь одержала победу над Кагуей. Ивагакуре и Киригакуре почувствовали пренебрежение тем, что Коноха и Кумо сохранили своих джинчуурики. Они чувствовали, что силы никогда не будут равны, пока Наруто настолько силен. Тот факт, что Саске вернулся в деревню, ещё больше их раздражал, так как они чувствовали, что это даёт слишком много власти Конохе. Облако решительно не участвовали ни в каких переговорах, с тех пор как Цучикаге предположил, что Наруто и Би больше не могут быть активными членами деревни.

Гаара поддержал союз с Конохой, что вызвало дальнейшие распри. Цучикаге и Мизукаге бросили вызов молодому Каге, утверждая, что он ослеплен чувствами будучи бывшим джинчурики, а также его тесной дружбой с Наруто. Эти два недовольных народа вышли изо всех форм мирных переговоров и вместо этого объединились друг с другом.

Наруто попытался поговорить с двумя разгневанными Каге, искренне желая мира. Но, когда он отказался уйти с поста шиноби (и, по их мнению, потенциального оружия против них) и отстраниться от споров как будущий Хокаге, они закрыли уши на его мольбы. Народы вернулись к постоянному конфликту, Альянс перестал существовать.

Именно Шикамару, гений Шикамару, выступил с этой мыслью. Он вслух задался вопросом о том, какое событие в прошлом необходимо будет изменить, чтобы избежать войны и безумной гибели людей, которая с ней связана. Сакура признала, что размышляя об этом, он скорее скорбит о потере своего отца и, возможно, даже сенсея. Тем не менее, то, что Нара считал необходимым выбросить из головы, поселило червячки сомнения в мозгу Сакуры. Это мучило ее неделю, прежде чем она наконец призналась двум своим лучшим друзьям во время вечернего пьяного заседания. Какое событие могло все изменить?

Этим вопросом двое мужчин были потрясены. Это заставило их задуматься, так как были буквальные вековые события, которые тщательно культивировались Черным Зецу ради возрождения Кагуи. Тем не менее, казалось, что некоторые из событий, которые привели к войне и мощному воскрешению Богини, были недавними. Черному Зецу были нужны и Мангекё Шаринган, и Риннеган, и он едва ли добился этого с Мадарой. Если им удастся остановить Мадару в какой-то момент его безумно сложного плана, можно ли будет всего избежать? Или, по крайней мере, приостановить, пока Черный Зецу не будет уничтожен?

Возможность подобного снедало трио.

Если им бы это удалось…

Итачи можно было бы спасти.

Саске никогда бы не покинул деревню.

Джирайя не умер бы от рук своих бывших учеников.

Неджи не умер бы.

Так много людей остались бы живы.

Это были опасные мысли. Все трое знали это. В конце концов, не было способа узнать наверняка, что изменение прошлого будет означать, что люди, которых они любят и заботятся, все еще будут в безопасности. Тем не менее, идея была, застряв в мозгах, и на этот раз, команда, которая пожертвовала столь многое, была поражена самой страшной мыслью…

Они были эгоистами.

Было трудным понять и смириться с этим, а особенно для Наруто и Сакуры. Они годами работали, чтобы стать сильнее и спасти других. Несмотря на то, что с тех пор как Саске покинул деревню, в их выборе присутствовал определенный элемент эгоизма, их конечной целью всегда было стремление помочь.

Саске столкнулся с другими мыслями. Последние несколько лет он вел себя эгоистично. Он старался достичь целей, которые, в конце концов, принесли бы только ему пользу. Только в последний момент он решил отказаться от своих мести и революции в попытке почтить имя Итачи. Тем не менее, его действия давно были эгоистичны, и он не мог утверждать, что сейчас он стал бескорыстным человеком. Правильным ли было решением – сделать еще один эгоистичный выбор?

Конечно, все они думали, что все эти мысли были основаны на идее, что такое не будет возможным. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы просто мечтать. В конце концов, Шикамару думал то же самое!

Они коллективно согласились, что такие мысли были для них лишь фантазией, которую они могли обсуждать, когда собрались втроем. Конечно, тот факт, что все трое жили вместе (попытка сберечь место в еще восстанавливающемся селении, говорили они сами себе), означал, что эта тема поднималась часто. Вскоре был написан список «за» и «против», который увеличивался всякий раз, когда кто-то из шиноби думал о другой цели. Однако это все равно было фантазией, говорили они сами себе.

Примерно через три месяца после первой беседы они все поняли, что это не фантазия. Наруто, стремясь вернуть себе какое-то наследие, после войны с головой погрузился в изучение фуиндзюцу. Удивительно, но Орочимару оказал в этом некоторую помощь молодому Узумаки. Саннин пожертвовал найденными им текстами печатей клана Удзумаки, уже поглотив все, что в них было. Наруто был удивлен, но он признал предложение мира. Бывший шиноби Конохи надеялся, что, наладив рабочие отношения с джинчуурики, он избежит возмездия за своё прошлое, когда блондин станет Хокаге.

Тем не менее, Наруто не жаловался на возможность создать связь со своим утраченным наследием. Именно в то время, когда он изучал то, как Орочимару удалось обратить Печать смерти Жнеца, он понял, как их маленькая фантазия может быть реализована. В почти маниакальном состоянии он объяснил это своим друзьям. Саске и Сакура сидели в шоке и смотрели на блондина.

Другая мысль ударила по троим сразу…

Они действительно собирались это сделать?

Да.

Нет.

Блядь, они собирались сделать это.

Они установили правила, пытаясь смягчить свою вину. Дело было не только в них. Это был эксперимент, попытка обратить вспять жизни, которые были ошибочно потеряны из-за действий горстки сумасшедших. Они составили график важных событий, которые Черный Зецу и Мадара использовали для достижения своих целей. Смерть Обито была важной, однако они могли путешествовать только в те времена, когда они были живы. Они также не могли уйти в слишком далекое прошлое. Ум взрослых, существующий в телах младенцев или детей ясельного возраста, было бы слишком трудно замаскировать. Итак, они наметили ближайшее важное событие, которое помогло их врагам…

Резня Учих.

Если бы они смогли остановить резню, если бы они смогли спасти Итачи от того, чтобы он не стал жертвенным агнцем деревни, это дало бы им, по крайней мере, некоторое время для того, чтобы их тела стали старше и сильнее. Тогда они могли бы пойти за Обито, Мадарой и Черным Зецу.

Они также должны были поклясться, что позволят другим событиям развиваться так, как это было бы естественно. Они не могли вмешиваться и спасать каждого человека. Они были шиноби, и шиноби будут умирать при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Они понятия не имели, как именно изменение определенных событий повлияет на временную шкалу. Они все соглашались, что будут вмешиваться и вносить изменения только тогда, когда будут пытаться избежать войны и возрождения Кагуи.

И вот, со своими правилами и целями, трое друзей сделали свой выбор и выполнили дзюцу, которые переместили сознания в их шестилетние «я».


	2. Orenda

Orenda — мистическая сила, присутствующая во всех людях, которая дает им возможность влиять на мир, или влиять на изменения в их собственной жизни.

Вечер начал опускаться, небо окрашивалось в темно-синий и фиолетовый цвета, медленно появлялась россыпь звезд. Сакура вздохнула:

— Мне пора идти. Маме и папе будет интересно, где я, – она погладила обоих мальчиков по щеке перед тем, как встать.

— Саске, я думаю, что одному из нас нужно проводить Наруто домой, пока еще не стемнело. Может, мы и стараемся избежать подозрений, но я не хочу, чтобы на моего лучшего друга напали!

Она вспомнила, что Наруто упоминал о нескольких встречах того времени, когда он был младше, где некоторые пьяные деревенские жители были агрессивны в своей ненависти к «демону», и она была бы проклята, если бы это случилось снова. Мальчики смотрели на нее с легким трепетом. Сакура была страшной, если защищала Наруто. И будь мальчики честны с собой, Сакура пугала их большую часть времени.

— Давай, добе. Отведем тебя домой, – сказал Учиха, когда поднимался. Он протянул руку блондину и помог ему встать. Трое друзей шли к вместе дороге, прежде чем разойтись на ночь. Сакура пожелала им спокойной ночи. Мальчики ответили и продолжили свой путь.

Они шли в тишине несколько минут, позволяя прохладному вечернему воздуху окружить их. На удивление, именно Саске нарушил тишину:

— Наруто, я должен спросить… у тебя сейчас достаточно еды? Я заметил, что у тебя не было обеда.

Он не упомянул, как быстро Наруто съел данго. Блондин застыл на мгновение, прежде чем вздохнуть:

— Наверное, уже конец месяца, когда Хокаге дает мне мое ежемесячное пособие. Этого достаточно, чтобы я продержался месяц, но даже покупая дешевое дерьмо, я всегда оказывался ни с чем к концу. Утром, когда я проснулся, в квартире ничего не осталось. Думаю, Хокаге-дзидзи зайдет в ближайшие пару дней.  
Наруто смотрел прямо перед собой, сжимал челюсть. Это раздражало его, заставляло вспомнить, как тяжело было до того, как он стал частью команды 7 и заработал свои собственные деньги.

Саске выдохнул:

— Я так и думал. Мы с Сакурой принесём дополнительный обед. И если у тебя не хватит денег на продукты, ты сообщишь нам. Мы вернулись, чтобы все изменить, и это касается и нашей собственной жизни. Мы с Сакурой уже обсуждали это, на этот раз ты не пострадаешь. То, что она сказала, блядь, не привлекать к себе внимания, не означает, что ты будешь умираешь с голоду или тебя будут мучать.

Блондин кивнул, чувствуя себя странно смущенно, хотя он знал, что это не его вина.

Мальчики повернули за последний угол к квартире Наруто. У судьбы как будто было больное чувство юмора – один из соседей блондина в тот момент был снаружи. Глаза старика сузились, когда он увидел Наруто. Саске заметил это и посмотрел шаринганом на человека, который запрыгнул в окно и быстро зашел в свою квартиру. Саске улыбнулся. Сакура, наверное, накричала бы на него, но Саске было все равно. Человек был гражданский и, вероятно, понятия не имел, кто такой Саске. Он стоял за блондином, пока мальчик копался в кармане в поисках ключей. Наруто открыл дверь и повернулся к другу:

— Спасибо, что проводил меня домой, Темэ. Увидимся завтра в школе.

— Хн, просто помни, что я сказал, добэ. Спокойной ночи, — ответил Саске.

Ему уже нужно было уходить, если он собирался вернуться домой вовремя к ужину, к комендантскому часу времен его учебы в академии. «Странно, что я вспомнил», — подумал мальчик, – «перестроился на семью и правила, которым нужно следовать».

Следующие пару недель трио потратило на то, чтобы приспособиться к своей детской жизни. Для Сакуры и Саске мысль о том, что им придется отвечать перед кем угодно, кроме их начальства, была трудной. Саске особенно тяжело боролся с этим, не имея родительского руководства с семилетнего возраста. После общения с родителями у него часто были нервные срывы. Он старался не вымещать злобу на своих друзьях, однако знал, что все равно много раз это делал. Сакура и Наруто были понимающими и терпеливыми. Когда Саске огрызался на них из-за какой-то глупости, они просто улыбались и поддерживали его.

Наруто, однако, вынужден был вернуться к жизни, где он был один в течение большой части времени. Он привык к сосуществованию с двумя товарищами по команде до того, как они выполнили это дзюцу. Даже такие мелкие вещи, как работа по дому, вызывали боль в его сердце. Его квартира стала их обычным местом встречи, и двое его друзей стремились провести с ним все свободное время, но это не изменило того факта, что в конце дня они возвращались домой к своим семьям, а блондин опять оставался один.

Они также медленно включали свою дружбу в школьную жизнь. Большую часть дней Саске сидел рядом с Наруто. Сакура каждое утро приветствовала обоих мальчиков, спокойно и без своего визга.

Именно во время первого спарринга оба мальчика знали — у них есть способ привнести больше дружбы. Вместо драматизма прошлого, которого Ирука боялся всякий раз, когда им приходилось сражаться, оба мальчика действовали совершенно по-другому. Конечно, ни один из них не мог драться по полной, это было бы слишком заметно, но Саске принял решение в долю секунды, когда Наруто нанес особенно сильный удар в живот. Когда Ирука объявил победу Наруто, блондин подпрыгнул и закричал в ликовании, а его глаза с юмором смотрели на друга.

— Наруто! Успокойся! Теперь вы оба, выполняйте знак единства, — заявил Ирука, несколько испугавшись, игнорируя крики недоверия со стороны стоящих за ним девушек. Он был готов к драке, но вместо этого удивился действиям обоих мальчиков.

— Хн, неплохо добе. Похоже, ты наконец-то решил собраться с силами, — улыбнулся Саске, протянув руку к знаку единства.

Наруто, наблюдая, как темные глаза Саске пляшут едва сдержанным смехом, улыбнулся мальчику, когда тот протянул руку в ответ.

— Просто подожди, темэ! Ты больше никогда меня не побьешь!

— Сомнительно, тебе просто повезло. В следующий раз не сможешь сделать ни одного удара!  
— Ха! Ты хочешь, Темэ! — блондин улыбнулся ему.

Ирука посмотрел на мальчиков, но решил не ставить под сомнение ситуацию. Если это означало, что в его классе будет меньше трагедии, то он не собирался пытаться разобраться в этом. Плюс, возможно, это означало, что у Наруто будет друг, с улыбкой думал учитель про себя.

В течение следующего месяца трио медленно начало показывать своим одноклассникам и учителям дружбу. В какой-то момент Ирука спросил Наруто, что изменилось между ним и Саске, и джинчурики просто ответил:

— Он перестал быть таким ублюдком.

Ирука, конечно, кричал на него за такую речь.

Примерно через месяц жизни – их новой, нормальной жизни, Саске объявил то, что застало друзей врасплох.

— Мои мама и папа попросили меня пригласить вас на ужин в эту пятницу, — сказал он, — Очевидно, они хотят познакомиться с моими друзьями, потому что идея о том, что у их детей есть друзья, является для них чужеродной концепцией, так как Итачи — это такой антисоциальный извращенец. Ну, моя мама хочет с вами познакомиться. Не думаю, что моему отцу есть до этого дело.

Наруто и Сакура бросились на своего друга. Это было… ну, неожиданно. Но это давало им шанс. Наруто хитро усмехнулся:

— Не, Темэ! Твой брат будет там?


	3. Meliorism

Meliorism – вера в то, что мир становится лучше; вера в то, что люди могут улучшить мир.  
Сакура и Наруто стояли около квартала Учих, держась за руки. Ни один из них никогда раньше не был здесь. Опустевшие, залитые кровью здания были слишком зловещими и полными боли. Видеть их сейчас, при дневном свете, с людьми, разгуливающими по территории, будто бы они не обречены на гибель через год, было смущающе. Наруто посмотрел на свою лучшую подругу и увидел слезы, появившиеся в её зелёных глазах:

— На этот раз этого не случится, Сакура. Саске не оставит нас.

Он подарил ей свою самую широкую, аля «Я – гигантский шар солнца, пожалуйста, люби меня», улыбку, и девочка улыбнулась в ответ. На этот раз все было по-другому.

— Сакура! Наруто!

Они обратили внимание на вход в комплекс, откуда раздался голос, и увидели, как Саске бежит к ним, сильно размахивая рукой с улыбкой на детском лице. «Никогда бы не подумал, что увижу такое зрелище», — подумал Наруто.

Позади Саске спокойно шёл Итачи и снисходительно смотрел на своего младшего брата.

— Моя мама сказала, что нии-сан должен проводить вас до нашего дома! И после ужина он отведёт вас домой, а мама сказала, что я могу пойти с вами.

Он подмигнул, показывая истинные намерения.

Итачи дошёл до них и потребовал, чтобы они последовали за ним:

— Пошли, нельзя опаздывать на ужин.

Трое «младших» детей последовали за старшим мальчиком. Это заняло у них пять минут, пока они не добрались до места назначения, и трое друзей болтали о своей школьной учебе и тренировках. Они прекрасно понимали, как они говорят, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы они выглядели по-детски. Им ничего не поможет, если Итачи заподозрит их до того, как они смогут подойти к нему.

Микото ждала их у двери. Она улыбнулась детям:

— Вы, должно быть, Наруто и Сакура! Саске постоянно твердит о вас двоих. Я так рада с вами познакомиться.

Двое детей поздоровались, отыгрывая свои роли, и последовали за Учихами в дом. Они направились в столовую, где Фугаку, поджимая губы, сидел за столом и читал свиток. Он оторвал глаза, когда услышал, как они вошли в комнату:

— А, ты вернулся. Приятно познакомиться, Сакура, — кивнул он девочке, и перевел взгляд на блондина.

Наруто замер между двумя друзьями, не зная, что Фугаку ему скажет. Конечно, он не позволил бы Микото пригласить его, если бы видел в нем демона? Верно? Блондин думал об этом, чувствуя, как мурашки ползут по его спине, из-за того как тяжелый взгляд сфокусировался на нем:

— Наруто, тоже приятно познакомиться. Похоже, ты хороший товарищ для тренировок Саске, — сказал пожилой мужчина коротко кивнув. Трое детей выдохнули – они не были уверены, что не палятся. Наруто, однако, ни на минуту не прекращал следить, как за ними наблюдал Итачи.

Они опустились на татами, когда Микото принесла еду. Ужин прошел без серьезных происшествий. Микото и Фугаку расспрашивали гостей о том, как проходит обучение, и чем они надеются заняться после окончания школы. Итачи в основном молчал, отвечая только на вопросы родителей. Когда посуда была убрана, Саске спросил, может ли Итачи проводить их троих в парк, прежде чем отвести Наруто и Сакуру домой.

— Если Итачи согласится, я не вижу проблем. Просто будь дома вовремя, чтобы принять ванну, Саске, — ответила Микото.

Трое товарищей по команде возликовали и умоляюще посмотрели на Итачи. Мальчик вздохнул, прежде чем согласиться. Они шли вместе, Сакура между своими мальчиками, держась их за руки. Наруто посмотрел на них и кивнул:

— Не, Итачи-сан! Есть ли безопасное место, где мы можем поговорить?

Подросток сбился с шага и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на троих младших детей. У них больше не было ангельского, детского блеска в глазах. Скорее, у них был слишком серьезный взор, который, как знал Итачи, стоит воспринимать всерьез. Он кивнул:

— Есть место, которое мы с Шисуи используем, когда нам нужно поговорить. Следуйте за мной, — ответил Итачи перед тем, как побежал.

Они бежали позади, спеша, чтобы не отстать от длинноногого Итачи. Примерно через десять минут они вышли на небольшую поляну среди леса, окружающего Коноху. Итачи остановился и посмотрел на троих детей.

— Садись, аники. Это будет долгий разговор, — сказал Саске.

Джоунин кивнул и сел на землю, активировал Шаринган, и положил руку на подсумок с оружием.

— Шаринган способен определить, лжёте ли вы. Я уверен, что ты в курсе, Саске, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я без колебаний буду действовать, если поймаю тебя на лжи. Что-то подсказывает мне, что вы трое не те, кем кажетесь.

Три товарища по команде уже решили, что Наруто возглавит этот разговор, потому что им не хотелось заставлять Саске рассказывать мучительное известие о гибели его семьи и самопожертвовании его любимого брата.

— Не волнуйтесь, Итачи-сан. Мы, наверное, знаем о Шарингане больше, чем вы знаете на данный момент, — остановился он, заметив шокированный взгляд Итачи, мысленно рассмеявшись над тем, что сломал сосредоточенность мальчика-стоика, даже если всего на секунду.

— Это будет трудный разговор, для любого из нас. Мы не сможем рассказать тебе все сегодня вечером. Просто нет времени, так как Саске, по-видимому, сегодня вечером нужно принять ванну, — усмехнулся блондин, отбегая от своей лучшей подруги.

— Но мы начнем с самого начала – мы старшие версии себя. Мы использовали довольно запутанное запечатывающее дзюцу для того, чтобы вернуться в это время, или, точнее, в наше прошлое. Мы надеемся избежать определенных вещей в будущем, изменив ключевые события в нашем прошлом. Эти события привели к огромным человеческим жертвам. Мы не можем вернуться к нашему предыдущему времени, поэтому будем продолжать жить всю оставшуюся жизнь в этом. Мы сохранили наши знания и многие из наших навыков с прежних времен. В том числе – я знаю Режим Отшельника, Сакура знает медицинские ниндзюцу, на уровне саннина Цунаде, а Саске способен активировать как обычный Шаринган, так и Мангекью.

При этом Наруто повернул голову в сторону Саске, который кивнул и показал Шаринган, а после чего и Мангекью.

Итачи отказался от любого притворства, не скрывая удивления, и слегка приоткрыв рот, смотрел на младшего брата. Он переключил свое внимание на Наруто:  


— Зачем вы мне это рассказываете?

— Потому что ты – центральная фигура в первом событии, которое нам нужно изменить. Мы знаем, что Учиха планирует переворот. Мы также знаем, что Хокаге и старейшины полагаются на тебя, чтобы шпионить за ними. Примерно через десять месяцев Данзо прикажет тебе убить всех членов клана Учиха, за исключением Саске. Ты согласишься сделать это, потому что, кроме твоей любви к Саске, самое важное для тебя – это обеспечить безопасность Конохи. В нашем времени ты пожертвовал всем, чтобы обеспечить безопасность деревни до такой степени, что мир увидел в тебе хладнокровного предателя, который убил свою семью по прихоти. Ты оставил Саске в живых, зная, что он будет мстить и позволил ему убить тебя.

Блондин сделал паузу и взял Саске за руку, когда почувствовал, что другой мальчик начинает дрожать. Сакура посмотрела на двух своих друзей и продолжила за Наруто:

— Мы надеемся, что прекращение бойни и изменение отношения к Учихам позволит начать будущее, которое, как мы надеемся, наступит на этот раз.

Наруто закончил, осознавая, что раскрытие большего лишь запутает Учиху сейчас. Они должны были знать, будет ли он им помогать, прежде чем излагать полностью все, чего они хотят добиться. Он продолжил крепко держать Саске за руку, чувствуя, насколько напряженным стал его друг из-за беспокойства и стыда. Саске, вероятно, никогда бы не смог полностью забыть о своем чувстве позора за некоторые решения, которые он принял в разгар своего горя.

Итачи внимательно посмотрел на них троих:

— И вы надеетесь, что я сумею что-то сделать, что изменит эти последствия? Учиха гниют в своей ненависти и фокусируются на мнимой силе уже несколько поколений. Решения Хокаге во время и после атаки Кьюби только укрепили их и дали им толчок для подготовки к перевороту. Насколько мне известно, планирование переворота подходит к концу. Я не знаю, как они смогут изменить свое решение в этот момент.

Саске вздохнул с облегчением, почти беззвучно, одновременно с Наруто, отпуская напряжение, понимая, что брат не откажет им прямо сейчас:

— Мы понимаем, что это непростая задача. Отец, в частности, будет сильно давить, сопротивляться отступлению, опасаясь показаться слабаком клану. Но если будет казаться, что Хокаге и старейшины решили снять некоторые ограничения, которые они наложили на Учих, то даже он должен будет уступить, признавая, что продолжение переворота не в интересах клана.

— Так что ты предлагаешь? Я думаю, что вы не сказали Хокаге, раз уж вы объясняете это мне, а не ему. Как убедить клан, что Хокаге и старейшины приняли органичное решение успокоить Учих, чтобы это не выглядело так, как будто это я действую незаметно для окружающих? Отец думает, что я на его стороне и действую как шпион ради него, а не наоборот.

Наруто ухмыльнулся в ответ, зная, что Итачи, вероятно, будет считать его сумасшедшим из-за этого плана, но, с другой стороны, Итачи сам подкинул эту идею. Вполне буквально.

— Не, Итачи-сан… у Шисуи уже есть Мангекью?

Глаза Итачи расширились, шаринган растворился в черных глазах.

— Ага, я вижу, вы так много знаете? Да, он пробудил его около года назад, насколько я знаю. Значит, вы хотите применить это гендзюцу? Полагаю, это значит, что вы планируете рассказать и ему… — он отошел и уставился на удивительных шиноби перед ним.

— Мы планировали рассказать ему с самого начала так же много, как и тебе. Мы знали, что сделать все это в одиночку будет невозможно, даже с нашими знаниями и навыками. Вы с Шисуи – двое шиноби, которые пожертвовали своей жизнью ради мира, даже ценой собственной жизни, — объяснила Сакура.

— Нам не нравится идея использования гендзюцу для достижения наших целей, но мы не можем придумать никакой другой способ, и, не разоблачив себя, мы абсолютно не сможем этого сделать. Если бы это был кто-то другой, я сомневаюсь, что старейшины подняли бы так много шума из-за путешествия во времени, но тот факт, что именно Наруто выполнил запечатывающее дзюцу… ну, мы не думаем, что это закончилось бы хорошо для нас.

Саске посмотрел на своего старшего брата:

— Ты ведь знаешь секрет Наруто, верно?

Итачи кивнул.

— Он – основная причина, по которой мы думаем, что гендзюцу Шисуи – это лучший выбор. Если Данзо или другие старейшины узнают, что у Наруто столько знаний, сколько у него есть в данный момент, то его безопасность будет поставлена под угрозу. Данзо видит в Наруто обоюдоострый меч. Для Данзо Наруто – это оружие, но он также крайне опасен, если ему позволят получить слишком много власти и независимости.

— Полагаю, вы планируете что-то сделать и с Данзо? — спросил Итачи.

— Да, наверное, в течение следующего года или двух нам нужно, чтобы с Данзо произошел «несчастный случай», — ответила Сакура, блестя глазами. — Я буду ответственной за это. Медицинские ниндзюцу трудно отследить, если сделать их правильно.

Итачи кивнул. «Она определенно намного опаснее, чем кажется», — подумал подросток. Он лежал на спине, рассматривая темнеющее небо и раздумывая о следующих вопросах.

— Наруто-кун, ты упомянул, что твои способности из прошлого времени остались с тобой. Не могли бы вы объяснить это чуть подробнее, чтобы я знал, на что вы все трое способны?

Наруто кивнул:

— Хотя мы ограничены тем, что наши нынешние тела могут выдержать, мы сохранили знания о том, что могут наши техники. Самая большая проблема, с которой мы сталкиваемся, это резерв и контроль чакры, а также переподготовка наших тел для тайдзюцу снова. В наше время я мог делать не меньше тысячи теневых клонов за раз. Сейчас у меня всего две сотни.

У Итачи глаза расширились. Человек способный сделать хотя бы одного теневого клона уже был достаточно впечатляющим. Он встречал всего нескольких джоунинов, которые могли сделать несколько, и они обычно недолго держались.

— Я подписал контракт на вызов жаб в моем прошлом времени, и мне пришлось пробраться в офис дедули Хокаге, чтобы узнать, где находится Джирайя примерно в то время, когда мы только оказались здесь. Нам повезло – это была близлежащая деревня, так что мы сбежали, чтобы я мог расторгнуть контракт.

Наруто усмехнулся:

— Мы застукали Эро-сеннина, когда он был в пьяной отключке, поэтому я украл у него свиток призыва ненадолго. Кроме тебя, только жабы знают, что происходит. Я также могу исполнить расенган Четвертого.

Он решил пока умолчать про расен-сюрикен, так как глаза Итачи в этот момент были комично большими.

— Я могу до некоторой степени использовать свои медицинские дзюцу, но мне нужно подождать, пока мое тело дозреет, прежде чем я смогу вернуть свой резерв и контроль. Меня обучала Цунаде, и я была главным врачом в больнице.

Сакура остановилась, задумавшись:

— Я тоже могу сильно ударить, — сказала она, злобно усмехнувшись, когда двое мальчиков начали быстро кивать головой.

— Итачи-сан, Сакура-чан страшная! — Итачи просто медленно кивнул в ответ, сожалея, что он попросил их рассказать про их способности.  


Саске фыркнул на своих двух друзей:

— Хатаке Какаши был нашим сенсеем. Так что, кроме клановых техник и дзюцу Шарингана, я могу делать его Чидори. Как и этим двоим, моей тай нужна тренировка. Как и резерву. Конечно, этот добе в сравнении с нами купается в чакре, так что на этот раз речь будет идти о том, чтобы он действительно усвоил основы, — он был прерван быстрым «Заткнись, теме!», но продолжил:

— Наша цель – быть как можно ближе к своим способностям в течении двух лет. Мы, в общем-то, тратим каждую свободную минуту, чтобы вместе тренироваться.

— Итак, мой младший брат и двое его друзей на самом деле взрослые, — Итачи сделал паузу, — Сколько же вам троим лет?

— Восемнадцать, — ответили они.

«Точно, значит, моему маленькому брату и двум его друзьям на самом деле уже восемнадцать лет в их шестилетних телах, и они пытаются изменить будущее. У них есть такие способности, о которых даже обычный джоунин может лишь мечтать. Они хотят использовать могущественное гендзюцу моего лучшего друга, чтобы одурачить самого могущественного шиноби в нашей деревне, чтобы спасти клан, который планирует переворот, избежать упомянутого переворота, чтобы мне не пришлось убивать их всех. И это просто вершина айсберга, верно?» Итачи сказал, все еще лежа на спине и рассматривая теперь уже темное небо:

— Все это очень сложно.

Три товарища по команде посмотрели на джоунина:

— Не, Саске, мы сломали твоего брата? — спросил Наруто, наклонив голову.

Сакура захихикала:

— Шиноби во всех пяти странах боится его, и все же нам удалось шокировать его разговором!

— Ты не сломал его! Нии-сан, скажи им, что ты не сломлен!

— Я в порядке. Но уже поздно. Мне нужно время, чтобы подумать, как лучше всего мне поступить и привести Шисуи сюда. Проводим Наруто-куна и Сакуру-чан домой. У меня нет запланированных миссий на воскресенье, и Шисуи тоже должен быть в деревне. Мы можем встретиться вечером в воскресенье, и я надеюсь, что Шисуи будет со мной.

Подросток встал, отряхнул одежду и поддразнил брата:

— Пойдемте, мне нужно отвезти Саске домой, чтобы он принял ванну.


	4. Mudita

Mudita – наслаждаться счастьем других, порочная радость.

Итачи слишком сильно тёр виски, желая быть где угодно, но не там, где он сейчас находится. Для любого, кроме Итачи, Шисуи был образцом стоического и могущественного Учихи. Однако, как только подросток оставался наедине с Итачи (или Саске, но Итачи считал, что это больше связано с тем, что Шисуи обожал мучить его младшего брата), он превращался в разговорчивый ужас для общества. Или, по крайней мере, к ослабевающему здравому смыслу Итачи. Итачи поделился своим разговором со странной троицей, и в то время как Шисуи взял большую часть, потому что это был Шисуи, и ничто не могло смутить его, он был хуже, чем Какаши-сенпай, черт возьми, но был момент, когда даже он, похоже, завис.

— Ты серьезно считаешь, что твой брат втянут в какие-то странные полиамурные отношения с двумя друзьями по команде?

Итачи начал жалеть о том, что поделился этим наблюдением. Он просто вылил всё в спешке, чтобы сообщить обо всём. Он проклинал свой Шаринган и свои превосходные навыки наблюдения. Саске ничего не говорил об этом, но даже для очень близких друзей эти трое были сумасшедше настроены друг на друга. К тому же, он и представить себе не мог, что Саске, который очень обидчиво горд, не мог перестать касаться двух своих друзей.

— Подожди, ты думаешь, что Саске-кун спал…

— Скажи еще хоть слово об этом и я врежу тебе, — Итачи отказался от попыток остановить пронзительную головную боль и смирился со страданиями.

Шисуи резко вздохнул, сел на траву и взглянул на Итачи, который занял место рядом с ним. Смена темы была необходима еще раньше, чем Итачи захотел его убить.

— Насколько они сильны на самом деле?

— Я видел одну из их тренировок в эти выходные. Все трое утверждают, что они не соответствуют своим предыдущим способностям, но мне было бы трудно победить их самостоятельно. Я думаю, что они бы стали испытанием и для тебя. Мне они тоже не все рассказывают. Они утверждают, что у Саске Мангекью Шаринган, но он выглядит слишком сильным даже для Мангекью.

Шисуи хмыкнул на это:

— А Наруто?

— Его объем чакры зашкаливает, — в голосе Итачи прозвучал трепет, когда он вспомнил о блондине. — При всех их жалобах на проблемы с резервом и контролем, я бы рискнул предположить, что уровень чакр Саске и Сакуры позволяет смело отнести их к джоунинам. А насчёт Наруто – не думаю, что его вообще можно классифицировать. Его контроль ужасен, но Сакура говорит, что это всегда было проблемой для него, потому что у него просто слишком большой резерв.

«Вся идея была довольно страшной», — Шисуи думал про себя, — «если они утверждают, что они не на своих предыдущих уровнях, а Итачи уже находится под впечатлением от них. Интересно, какими они были на своем пике?»

Двое друзей сидели в тишине, пока ждали прибытия троицы. Итачи лежал на прохладной траве, сомкнув глаза в попытке ослабить шум в голове. Некоторое время спустя двое подростков оторвались от земли, когда громкий голос воскликнул:

— Сакура-чан! Итаи!

— Бака! Мы же говорили тебе никого не раздражать своими дурацкими шалостями! Мы стараемся не высовываться!

— Сакура, нанося ему ещё больше повреждений мозга, мы ничем не сможем помочь.

— Даже не начинай, Учиха! Я не могу это доказать, но у меня такое чувство, что ты ему помогал!

— Хн.

— Теме, не начинай эту односложную херню!

— Удивительно, что ты вообще знаешь слово односложный, добе.

Итачи и Шисуи резко вздрогнули, когда услышали звук кулака, соприкасающегося с головой. Сакура появилась на поляне с раздраженным лицом, скрестила руки. Она быстро улыбнулась, заметив двоих темноволосых подростков:

— О, вы уже здесь!

Она подошла к ним с пугающе-сладкой улыбкой, прежде чем сесть на землю.

Двое подростков вздрогнули. «Она ужасна», — подумал Шисуи.

Вскоре после этого Наруто и Саске спустилась с дерева, потирая синяки.

— Сакура-чан! Ты такая злая! Это был маленькая розыгрыш! Это не так, когда я разрисовал головы Хокаге!

Шисуи издал смешок, который привлёк внимание Наруто. Он хитро улыбнулся ему.

— Видишь! Шисуи ценит моё удивительное чувство юмора!

— Шисуи – это бродяга, который ворует мои помидоры и моего брата. Мы можем поскорее с этим покончить? У меня болит голова, — проворчал Саске.

Оба мальчика сели на землю, оставляя между собой расстояние ровно для розоволосой девочки, которая продолжала улыбаться, как будто она самая сладкая вещь на свете. Чем больше времени Итачи проводил с троицей, тем сильнее она его беспокоила.

— Похоже, твоя головная боль связана с твоей собственной глупостью, отто. Я не питаю к тебе большого сочувствия.

Саске пристально взглянул на своего брата.

— В любом случае! Всем привет! Большое спасибо, что пригласили меня на этот чудесный пикник! — Шисуи воскликнул, останавливая острое соперничество между двумя братьями, пока ни у кого нет ожогов и остались брови. — Пока я наслаждаюсь явным братским отношением между вами, нам действительно нужен этот разговор. Итак, каков план?

Саске сделал глубокий вдох, напрягаясь, чтобы не сверлить глазами своего назойливого двоюродного брата. Шисуи всегда удавалось бросить вызов всем стереотипам принадлежности к Учиха, но это никогда не мешало Саске желать швырнуть кунай в улыбающегося подростка.

— Наше самое большое препятствие – Данзо. Он использует резню Учих для достижения своих целей, — он останавливается на мгновение и оглядывается на своих двух товарищей по команде, колеблется, не уверенный, что должен раскрыть всю правду о стремлении Данзо к власти.

Наруто, как всегда, проявляет смелость и в некоторой степени бестактность:

— Данзо собирается вытащить твой глаз, чтобы заполучить твой Мангекью. Затем ты отдашь Итачи свой второй глаз, прежде чем покончить с собой. Это, по сути, и есть начало резни. Мы должны убить Данзо, прежде чем он узнает, на что способен твой Мангекью.

Иногда Саске и Сакуре было трудно объединить образы шутника-дурака, которого они всегда знали, с человеком, который настолько явно призван быть лидером. Наруто всегда был бы Наруто. Он всегда был персонифицированным солнечным светом для его товарищей по команде. Он всегда будет немного наивным и наполненным до краев любовью к бесценным людям. Но в такие моменты как сейчас, когда он обвиняет, заранее не заботясь о болезненных чувствах, указывая, что нужно делать. Когда в его голубых глазах появлялась острота, позволяющая людям осознавать всю серьезность того, что необходимо сделать, они вспоминали о том, что было бы, если бы они остались, если бы не вернулись в прошлое…

Наруто был бы их лидером.

Итачи прислонился к дереву, перед которым сидел:

— Откуда вы знаете, что Данзо еще не узнал о Мангекью Шисуи?

— Потому что единственный человек, которому я когда-либо рассказывал об этом, – это ты, Итачи, — тихо отвечает Шисуи, сдвинув брови, размышляя о том, что могло заставить Данзо вообще об этом узнать. Он, честно говоря, никогда не планировал использовать эту дзюцу снова, пока Итачи не подошел к нему рассказывая о странных обстоятельствах, в которых он находился.

— Котоамацуками нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. Пока глаза питаются твоей чакрой, требуется всего несколько месяцев, чтобы она снова была готова. Однако без вашей чакры это займет годы, — объясняет Саске, когда Шисуи кивает головой. Он рассчитывал на это после того, как впервые воспользовался дзюцу. Даже активировав Мангекью после этого, он в течение месяца-двух боролся. — Тебе придется использовать дзюцу во время миссии, на которой также будут находятся некоторые из тайных последователей Данзо. Они скажут Данзо, а через несколько недель он загонит тебя в угол и заберет твой глаз. Вот откуда нам известно о том, что Данзо еще не знает.

Шисуи кивает в знак понимания:

— Так как же мне тогда использовать Котоамацуками, чтобы остановить резню?

Наруто удовлетворенно улыбнулся. В конце концов, план был его, и он чертовски гордился этим.

— Сначала Сакура убьёт Данзо. У нас всё довольно хорошо спланировано, и общая идея заключается в том, что это будет сделано в течение следующих трёх месяцев. После этого мы позаботимся о том, чтобы вы находились в одной комнате со старейшинами и Хокаге. Мой вопрос в том, насколько сложно использовать внушение на нескольких человек одновременно?

— Три человека превышают допустимые нормы, но это достижимо. Я использовал дзюцу только дважды, так что я не знаю всех ограничений. Чего ты хочешь? — ответил Шисуи.

— Наш план состоит из двух частей. Во-первых, Хокаге и старейшины должны договориться о пересмотре полицейской системы, так как она в значительной степени является актуальным источником гнева Учих. Необходимо создать межклановое полицейское подразделение, в котором каждый крупный клан шиноби в деревне должен нести службу в определенном количестве. Однако Фугаку останется главой и будет отвечать за подготовку кадров. Во-вторых, Хокаге должен рассказать главам кланов о своем намерении обучить Итачи в качестве будущего Хокаге, — закончил блондин.

Итачи и Шисуи широко распахнули глаза.

— Но что, если я не хочу становиться Хокаге?

Сакура отмахнулась:

— Мы решим этот вопрос позже. Смысл не в том, чтобы ты стал Хокаге, раз уж ты этого не хочешь. Смысл в том, чтобы у Хокаге и старейшин появится повод действовать более терпимо по отношению к Учиха. С другой стороны, многое упадет на твои плечи, Итачи. Ты должен будешь быть тем, кто убедит твоего отца и других членов клана согласиться на оливковую ветвь Хокаге.

Итачи кивнул в ответ, уже формулируя мысли о том, как лучше всего подойти к отцу.

Саске внимательно посмотрел на брата и кузена:

— Это не будет быстрым решением. Нужно быть осторожными и следить за кланом. Даже если они примут изменения и согласятся на все, ненависть и гнев все равно будут. Наш клан упрям и ничего не изменится в одночасье. Мы подозреваем, что среди клана все еще будут разногласия, и они не примут тебя обратно, как сейчас.

— Они все равно не слишком доверяют мне, так что я сомневаюсь, что меня тоже примут, тем более, что моя дружба с Итачи хорошо известна. Тем не менее, когда ты пробудишь Шаринган, они могут рассмотреть вопрос о том, чтобы привлечь тебя, если ты проявишь правильное отношение, — сказал Шисуи обдуманно.

Сакура подарила им коварную улыбку:

— Вот на что мы рассчитываем. Однако нам нужно обсудить ещё кое-что. Мы упомянули, что резня была одним из событий, которые мы хотели изменить. Мы должны рассказать вам об остальных.

Когда трио закончило рассказывать двум подросткам о полном размахе того, ради чего они вернулись, в воздухе появилась напряженность. Саске не поднимал голову, сосредоточившись на разрезании травы, которая его окружала. Наруто уставился на своего лучшего друга и рассеянно растирал правую ладонь.

Сакура вздохнула, — «двое идиотов, застрявшие в самобичевании». Она наклонилась и взяла обоих мальчиков за руки:

— Не начинайте сейчас. Вы, ребята, слишком путаетесь, когда начинаете плакать, — прошептала она им в уши.

Саске фыркнул и заставил себя посмотреть на брата. Для любого другого лицо Итачи было бы бесчувственным. Тем не менее, Саске увидел искру в глазах брата и вздохнул с облегчением.

— Мне нечего тебе прощать, отото. Ты усвоил все и вырос. Я все еще люблю тебя.

Только Шисуи нарушил напряженную тишину:

— Так как же нам остановить все это?

Наруто мягко улыбнулся ошеломленному Учихе:

— Сейчас слишком много факторов. Мы должны действовать по одному шагу за раз. Сначала мы должны остановить бойню, а затем, я думаю, мы должны посмотреть, сможем ли мы убрать Обито. Однако, я думаю, что умнее всего было бы подождать, пока мы не станем генинами. Мы надеемся привлечь к этому Какаши-сэнсэя.

— Какаши-сенпай был бы хорошим выбором. Мадара – я имею в виду Обито, — он все еще был слегка ошеломлен тем, что, помимо прочего, «планирует нападение на деревню». — Однако, основываясь на том, что вы сказали, это, вероятно, не произойдет до тех пор, пока Акацуки не будут готовы попытаться захватить Наруто-куна.

Он выглядел задумчивым, выбирая лучший курс действий:

— Я не могу себе представить, что он попытается захватить тебя сейчас, ты находишься под пристальным наблюдением Хокаге. Ты можешь этого не осознавать, но за тобой постоянно присматривают АНБУ, Наруто.

Наруто громко ворчал:

— Я в полной мере осознаю это. Нам пришлось придумать несколько безумных идей, чтобы скрыть от них наш запах с тех пор, когда мы вернулись. Это так раздражает.

Блондин был раздосадованным и злым. Никто из его охранников АНБУ никогда не вмешивался и не помогал ему, когда жители деревни были засранцами, поэтому он не испытывал к ним ужасной привязанности.

— Мы подозреваем, что Обито ждёт, когда Наруто покинет деревню, прежде чем он подойдёт к нему, ведь это и случилось в прошлый раз. Пейн пришел в деревню только в качестве последнего средства, так как было много попыток захватить Наруто, и никто не смог этого сделать, — объяснила Сакура. Наруто с гордостью улыбнулся.

— Добе, это потому, что тебя все защищали, как ребёнка, а не потому, что ты был так силён, — дразнил Саске, у него на лице появилась ухмылка.

Наруто рычал:  
— Показывает то, что ты ничего не знаешь, Теме! Я победил Пейна в одиночку, так что очевидно, что я настолько могущественен!

Сакура слегка кашлянула рядом с ними, и блеск в ее глазах заставил двух товарищей по команде остановиться.

Итачи бросился удивленный взгляд на их выходки перед тем, как встать:

— Мы будем ждать твоего сигнала, чтобы начать все. Если вам нужно поговорить с нами до этого, отправьте сообщение через Саске.

Он помахал им перед исчезновением.

— Было очень приятно познакомиться с вами, — сказал Шисуи Наруто и Сакуре, улыбнувшись. Ему скорее нравилось странное трио, если он был честен с самим собой. Было бы интересно посмотреть, как продвигаются дела с ними. Он улыбнулся:

— Увидимся! О, и Саске! Боюсь, у тебя снова кончились помидоры!

Он быстро исчез, так как Саске быстро поднялся в попытке пнуть своего кузена.


	5. Viraha

Viraha – осознание любви через разлуку

Они обсуждали это только один раз – за несколько месяцев до того, как окончательно сформулировали план относительно дзюцу. Наруто ворвался в их общий дом, выглядя потерянным и паникующим. Саске и Сакура были на кухне, готовили ужин. Вернее, Сакура готовила ужин, а Саске сидел на кухонной тумбочке рядом с ней, пил чай и жаловался на отсутствие в рагу помидоров, который она готовила.

— Наруто не любит помидоры.

— Почему ты сегодня заботишься о добе?

— Я забочусь о нем? Я помню, как на днях кто-то принес домой рамен от Ичираку, потому что Наруто упомянул, что у него были трудности на тренировках.

— Хн.

И когда блондин вошел на кухню, он прошептал:

— Хината призналась в чувствах ко мне! — Саске облил руку чаем из кружки, а Сакура порезала палец ножем, которым она измельчала овощи.

Сакура остановила кровотечение и повернулась к своему любимому блондину с мягкой улыбкой на лице:

— Так она, наконец, набралась храбрости, чтобы сделать это? Что ты ответил? — Сакура пыталась удержать пронзительную боль в сердце, страх, что, может быть, просто может быть, Наруто в конце концов понравится Хината, и все закончится, этот хрупкий танец, который они пытались исполнить…

— Я сказал ей, что не чувствую того же. Что мне нравится… — Наруто сделал паузу, глядя на ласковую улыбку Сакуры и суровую мрачную рожу Саске и сжал кулаки:

— Мне нравится один человек. Это правда. Но не вся правда. Потом она начала плакать, а Киба начал кричать на меня, и я просто запаниковал и убежал!

Сакура усмехнулась, и Саске вздохнул с облегчением:

— Так что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что это не полная правда, добе?

Наруто замер, потому что слова, которые вылетели из его рта минуту назад, дошли до него и ох:

— Ну, теме, это… эээ… эээ…

— Выкладывай! — Саске очень старался не давать повода, чтобы Хьюга призналась Наруто. Конечно, он знал, что ей нравится добэ, блядь, все, кроме Наруто, знали это ещё со времён академии! Однако, услышать об этом было нелегко.

Сакура вздохнула:

— Я думаю, — она сделала паузу, откинула волосы за ухо. — Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить об этом как можно скорее.

Двое парней смотрели на нее, но все равно. Они обходили ее, вот эту хрень, которая, очевидно, разрасталась между ними тремя на протяжении уже нескольких месяцев. Разумеется, существовали личные отговорки. Саске только что вернулся. Наруто нужно было сосредоточиться на своих тренировках, чтобы стать Хокаге. В больнице Сакура приняла на себя обязанности Цунаде.

Они больше не оправдывались.

Итачи и Шисуи быстро проходили через сорок четвертый тренировочный полигон, уклоняясь от различных ловушек, которые были проложены повсюду. С тех пор, как Шисуи впервые привел сюда Итачи, двое одаренных подростков-Учихи использовали лес Смерти в качестве основного полигона для тренировок. Они увернулись от внезапного дождя сенбонов, который спровоцировали, и устроились на большом дереве, увидели яркую шевелюру светлых волос и голубые глаза.

Итачи почувствовал, как начала болеть голова.

Наруто улыбнулся им со своего насеста на толстой ветке, покачивая бездумно пухленькими ножками:

— Вы, двое Учихи , как раз те, кого я искал!

Двое указанных Учиха переглянулись, перед тем как взглянуть на блондина:

— И зачем ты нас искал, Нару-чан? — спросил Шисуи.

Наруто усмехнулся ещё больше:

— Во-первых, Шисуи-кун, я прилично старше тебя, и поэтому я вполне заслужил звания сенпая, а не Нару-чан. Большое спасибо. Во-вторых, у меня к вам просьба, и о ней нельзя рассказывать Саске.

Головная боль Итачи усилилась.

— Что ты планируешь, и о чем нам не позволено рассказывать моему маленькому брату?

Наруто огляделся, взгляд заострился и потерял детский блеск (быстрое напоминание двум вундеркиндам о том, что несмотря на то, что Наруто шутил насчет титула сенпай, он действительно был старше их).

— Не здесь, это небезопасно.

Блондин встал и указал, чтобы они последовали за ним. Втроем они быстро поднялись и вскоре оказались за пределами Конохи.

Наруто присел на разогретую солнцем траву около полуразрушенной хижины, там же сели Шисуи и Итачи.

— Вы знаете, что я джинчурики Кьюби. До того, как мы вернулись, я наладил с ним отношения. Его зовут Курама, и несмотря на то, что это заняло много времени, мы стали заботиться друг о друге по-своему.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что на самом деле общался с одним из биджуу? — благоговейно сказал Шисуи.

Блондин фыркнул:

— На самом деле, я мог общаться со всеми ними. Мой разум стал для девяти биджуу способом общения друг с другом даже на расстоянии. Но это долгая история, и ее немного трудно объяснить, так что давайте сосредоточимся на Кураме. Я отрезан от него сейчас, печать все еще настолько тугая, что я даже не могу начать пользоваться его чакрой, не говоря уже о том, чтобы общаться с ним. Насколько мы можем судить, единственный способ для меня даже установить с ним контакт — это взломать печать. В нашей первоначальной хронологии это произошло только в двенадцать лет на миссии, которая полностью пошла наперекосяк.

Он задумался на минуту, прежде чем посмотреть на них:

— Мы не можем ждать так долго. Слишком много всего скоро произойдет, и мне нужно суметь наладить общение с Курамой. К тому же, трещина в печати была вызвана сильным эмоциональным расстройством, и, честно говоря, я не знаю, как бы я смог достичь того уровня боли в данный момент. По крайней мере, не без…

Наруто остановился и уклонился, как будто все, что он вообразил, было для него крайне ужасающим.

— Дело в том, что мне нужно, чтобы вы двое применили свои Шаринганы, чтобы взломать печать настолько, чтобы я смог общаться и начать восстанавливать свои отношения с Курамой.

— Ты не шутишь? — Шисуи замер.

Итачи был рад сообщить, что у него больше не болит голова. Его мозг перестал работать, и поэтому его болевые рецепторы больше не сообщали ему, что у него болит голова. Он полагал, что это маленькое благословение от Ками.

— Я очень серьёзно. На мне серьезное деловое лицо, которое, по словам Сакуры-чан, пугает ее.

— Почему ты просишь нас? Вы уже дали понять, что Шаринган Саске находится на совершенно ином уровне, чем наш? И почему Саске не должен знать об этом?

Наруто почесал затылок:

— Ну, об этом… Кураме не нравится Саске. Говорит, что слишком напоминает ему кого-то, кого он ненавидит. Мы также не уверены, что сознание Курамы из нашего времени путешествовало вместе с нами, так как в этот момент он и я были объединены в одно целое. Так что, если бы он перенесся, он, вероятно, не был бы счастлив увидеть Саске. Я также не думаю, что Курама из любой временной шкалы оценил бы, что Саске копался в печати. Так что я остаюсь с вами!

— До сих пор не сказал нам, почему мы не можем сказать Саске, — отметил Итачи.

— Теме не согласен со мной. Он считает, что мы должны подождать и посмотреть, сможем ли мы заставить печать треснуть естественным путём, как это было раньше. Или подождать, пока появится Джирайя, и я смогу уговорить его отдать мне ключ. Саске думает, что если мой Курама не последовал за нами, то использование Шарингана, чтобы взломать печать, вызовет выход слишком большой части его чакры, и я не смогу сдержать ее.

— Значит, ты утверждаешь, что Саске ведёт себя разумно? — спросил Шисуи, слегка улыбаясь рычащему блондину.

— Нет! Теме совсем не разумен! Сакура-чан согласна со мной. Саске не было рядом, когда я занимался взаимоотношениями с Курамой. Он не очень понимает, через что я прошёл, чтобы этот чёртов лис открылся мне. У меня есть план на тот случай, если Курама не последовал за нами. Я знаю, что это сработает, потому что знаю, как управлять его чакрой. Я управлял ею всю свою жизнь! — Наруто тяжело дышал, его кулаки крепко сжались.

Он посмотрел на Итачи и Шисуи с диким взглядом:

— Мы вернулись, чтобы все исправить. Это может прозвучать грубо и эгоистично, но именно Саске получит наибольшую выгоду от всего этого. Если всё получится, у него останется любимый брат. Его родители все еще будут живы. У Сакуры-чан всегда были родители. Я же годами не буду знать, выживут ли люди, которых я надеюсь спасти, и даже потом мы не сможем знать, не заберет ли их какая-нибудь другая миссия или обстоятельства, о которых мы не можем предсказать опять. Проклятый лис может быть занозой в моей заднице и причиной того, что деревня сейчас обращается со мной, как с мусором, но ведь так было всегда. Наконец-то я дошёл до того, что мы не ненавидим друг друга, а теперь его больше нет. Мне нужно взломать печать как можно скорее, чтобы я смог работать над этим снова!

Два мальчика из Учихи сидели в ошеломительной тишине.

Сначала Шисуи после напряженной тишины сказал:

— Наруто-кун, как ты хочешь, чтобы мы взломали печать?

Блондин джинчурики взглянул вверх, слезы накатились на голубые глаза, и Итачи почувствовал, как яростная волна защищенности ударила по нему. Так вот что Саске имел в виду под способностями Наруто-куна заставить всех его полюбить.

— Я провел много исследований моей печати, когда я только начал изучать фууиндзюцу. Я думаю, что если бы вы двое поместите меня под гендзюцу, которое заставит меня поверить в то, что происходит что-то ужасное, меня можно обманом заставить стать достаточно эмоциональным, чтобы расколоть печать. Но как только это случится, вы должны будете меня освободить. Иначе, если моего Курамы там не будет, все может стать тяжелым, пока я буду сдерживать его.

Шисуи кивнул:

— Логично. Как ты думаешь, что заставит тебя чувствовать достаточный накал эмоций?

Лицо Наруто превратилось в тяжелую каменную глыбу, его взгляд резко сфокусировался на обоих подростках:

— Вы должны заставить меня поверить в то, что Саске и Сакура мертвы.


End file.
